Don't Cry Out Loud
by Fafsernir
Summary: [OS] (Exit Wounds) Ianto fut le premier à réagir pour prendre soin de Toshiko, après la découverte de sa mort. C'était aussi son devoir de s'occuper de Jack, choqué par la mort de ses deux employés, mais aussi de Cardiff et de John Hart, toujours présent.


_Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à la BBC, et Davies etc...etc..._

 _Le rated M n'est pas là pour la décoration, soyez-en avertis en continuant la lecture. M pour ce que Jack et Ianto pourraient faire, je vous laisse deviner quoi, haha. (non sérieusement, scène de sexe.) J'ai mixé trois histoires écrites séparément en fait, donc si vous voulez lire quand même mais sans la scène, l'histoire peut être lue jusqu'au départ de John._

 _Il fallait bien que j'écrive une interaction entre John et Ianto à un moment donné... Ah et désolée pour le "Eye-Candy", je ne sais pas comment il a été traduit en français !_

 _(se situe juste après les événements d'Exit Wounds/La Faille, l'épisode final de la saison 2)_

* * *

Ianto lança un regard noir à John qui lui fit un signe vague vers Jack. Il hocha la tête puis s'approcha pour poser sa main sur son épaule. Gwen était assise au sol, les yeux perdus dans le vide, les larmes coulant en silence sur ses joues. Et Jack... Jack ne voulait pas lâcher le corps sans vie de Tosh. Il se dégagea de la main et Ianto soupira, refoulant ses larmes, sa tristesse... Il était doué pour cacher ses émotions. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referma. Il était doué, certes, mais parler était impossible pour le moment. Il se contenta de poser à nouveau une main sur l'épaule de Jack, plus fermement. Il tira l'homme en arrière et hésita avant de détacher lentement ses mains du corps inanimé de sa collègue. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour chasser ses larmes tandis qu'il lâchait Jack pour soulever le plus doucement possible Tosh et la poser sur la table dans la salle, refoulant violemment tous ses sentiments au plus profond de lui. Tosh l'avait toujours aidé, sans faire grand chose, l'avait toujours compris, sans vraiment essayer... Elle avait juste été gentille avec lui, et Ianto avait eu besoin de ça, sans jamais le dire. Il venait de perdre une amie... Sa meilleure amie.

Il se fit violence pour détourner le regard du corps et passa ses bras autour du torse de Jack pour le soulever. N'opposant plus aucune résistance, Jack se laissa porter, laissa Ianto enlever doucement son manteau et se laissa traîner jusqu'aux quelques marches, où l'homme le fit s'asseoir. Jack n'osa pas croiser son regard, ne voulait pas le voir, ne voulait voir personne... Il passa ses mains sur son visage et se cacha derrière ses doigts, ne bougeant plus.

Ianto lança un regard à John qui avait fait pareil avec Gwen. Il vit l'éclat de lumière dans les yeux de la femme : elle voulait se débattre, elle voulait protester, envoyer John chier, mais elle n'avait plus aucune force. Ianto remercia silencieusement l'Agent du Temps de l'aider et surtout, de ne pas faire de commentaire.

Il inspira longuement et se pencha vers Jack pour poser ses lèvres sur son front avant de se reculer et d'essuyer ses larmes d'un geste rapide. Il lança un nouveau coup d'œil à John qui sembla comprendre puisqu'il disparut. Il l'entendit chercher longuement dans le hub avant de revenir avec des vêtements blancs. Ianto s'était déjà mis au travail. Owen insistait généralement pour nettoyer les corps, laissant cependant toute la paperasse à Ianto – ou plutôt à Jack qui laissait ensuite Ianto s'en occuper. Mais Owen n'était plus là.

L'homme inspira à nouveau et nettoya le plus délicatement possible le sang. Au bout de longues minutes, Gwen se leva d'un coup et s'enfuit de la baie d'autopsie, John partant après elle, non sans jeter un regard inquiet vers Jack avant. Peut-être ressentait-il vraiment quelque chose... Ianto ne voulait pas y penser, il avait quand même fait exploser la moitié de Cardiff, enterré Jack vivant et provoqué la mort de la moitié de ses collègues. Enfin, il avait été forcé à le faire, mais quand même, il était en partie responsable.

Repoussant toute trace de sentiments au plus profond de lui-même une nouvelle fois, il finit son travail et Tosh fut bientôt habillée du classique vêtement blanc qui signifiait qu'elle était morte. Définitivement. Ianto ignora la boule au fond de sa gorge à cette pensée et déposa un baiser sur le front de la femme avant de soupirer contre sa peau.

\- Je suis désolé...

Il se redressa et arrangea les cheveux de Tosh sans prendre la peine d'essuyer son visage cette fois. Il passa délicatement son doigt sur la joue du corps sans vie quand une de ses larmes coula dessus et se recula de quelques pas, s'appuyant contre le mur pour ne pas s'effondrer d'un coup. Il inspira plusieurs fois longuement pour se calmer et serra la mâchoire quand il sentit deux bras l'entourer. Il leva ses mains pour les passer dans les cheveux de Jack et les caresser lentement, ravalant ses larmes. Il devait aider Jack à traverser ça. Il ne devait pas craquer. Ils devaient s'occuper de Tosh, de Gray, et surtout de Cardiff.

\- Tu n'aurais pas...

Ianto le fit taire en resserrant son emprise dans ses cheveux puis en le forçant à se reculer pour le regarder dans les yeux, ses deux mains encadrant à présent son visage.

\- Si. C'est mon travail.

\- Non, tu...

\- Gray.

Jack se tut et détourna les yeux, déclarant dans un murmure qu'il souhaitait s'en occuper. Ianto hocha la tête et caressa du pouce la joue de l'homme avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, faisant abstraction du goût de la terre. Il se recula ensuite et força un sourire sur ses lèvres avant de lâcher Jack et continuer ce qu'il faisait. Cette fois-ci, Jack l'aida à soulever le corps de Tosh pour la poser dans un compartiment avant de l'envoyer directement à la morgue. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de faire une autopsie, et puis personne n'en avait la force. Il appuya sur quelques boutons sur son bracelet et un autre compartiment remplaça le précédent.

\- On va jeter un œil à la ville...

Ianto s'enfuit sans un mot de plus, retrouvant rapidement Gwen qui faisait à présent les cent pas dans le hub, sous l'œil distrait de John, qui se retenait bien d'un quelconque commentaire. Quand elle vit l'homme arriver, elle ne l'attendit pas plus longtemps et sortit par la porte principale. Ianto allait la suivre mais John ne semblait pas de cet avis.

\- Hé Eye-Candy...

\- Ne me touche pas.

\- Je... Jack a besoin de toi.

\- Tu connaissais Gray.

Il n'ajouta rien, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de parler, certainement pas à John, et rejoignit rapidement Gwen à l'extérieur pour essayer de rétablir un minimum de calme dans Cardiff.

Ils rentrèrent plusieurs heures plus tard et Ianto dut presque supplier Gwen pour qu'elle rentre avec Rhys, qui les avait aidé à faire le maximum pour la ville. Elle avait fini par se laisser convaincre par les deux hommes et Ianto était parti après que Rhys ait promis de bien s'occuper d'elle.

L'homme entra lentement dans le hub et souffla longuement dans l'ascenseur. Se plonger dans le travail lui avait fait oublier Owen et Tosh, et Jack et John... Il refoula encore une fois ses larmes, trouvant qu'il le faisait un peu trop ces dernières heures. Le hub était silencieux et il ne se posa même pas la question pour se diriger directement vers la morgue. Il soupira en retrouvant John appuyé contre le mur et Jack perdu dans ses pensées, dans le coin opposé. En passant, il fit un signe de tête à John qui soupira à son tour et remonta les quelques marches. Il l'entendit s'affaler sur le canapé et se concentra sur Jack qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence.

\- Jack... Pour John...

\- Il va partir. Gwen ?

\- J'ai dit à Rhys de s'en occuper... Et je lui ai expliqué brièvement. Tu veux que je m'occupe de John... ?

L'homme hocha la tête et Ianto sourit faiblement avant de remonter lentement les escaliers.

\- Ianto...

\- Oui ?

\- … Merci.

Il sourit plus sincèrement et disparut pour résister à l'envie de faire demi-tour. D'abord, il fallait se débarrasser de John. Il trouva ce dernier bel et bien affalé sur le sofa et s'éclaircit la voix.

\- Eye-Candy !

\- Ianto.

\- On pourrait parler... en privé ?

\- Nous sommes en privé.

\- Euh...

\- Il y a des caméras un peu partout, et j'en parlerais sûrement à Jack.

John grogna pour lui-même puis se releva du canapé pour s'approcher de Ianto. Un peu trop à son goût, mais il ne recula pas pour autant.

\- Tu crois être le premier ?

\- Je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais ce que je fais, ce qu'on fait.

\- Réellement ?

\- Peut-être que tu connaissais Jack en tant qu'Agent du Temps, et que tu connais même son vrai nom, mais justement, c'est un homme différent. Ne t'appuies pas sur ton expérience personnelle.

\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

\- Ce n'est pas un concours, John... C'est bon, tu as fini ton petit speech ?

\- Non.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Je... Je suis désolé, pour vos pertes.

\- Pas besoin de ça avec moi. Je te hais, John. Rien de ce que tu ne diras ne changera ça.

\- Je sais, je sais.

\- Je crois que tu devrais partir.

\- Je vais être honnête, pour une fois. Je vois bien que tu le rends heureux. Essaie juste de continuer, ok ? Sinon je devrais venir te tuer.

\- Tu l'aimes, non ? A ta façon, mais tu l'aimes. Peut-être que ce n'est même pas de l'amour, je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de savoir si tu en es capable ou non, mais c'est ce qui s'en rapproche le plus.

\- Assez ! Tu comptes pour lui, mais tu ne seras pas toujours là... Essaie juste de rester longtemps.

\- Je vais essayer de me tenir à l'écart de ses exs psychopathes, je suis sûr que je m'en sortirais bien.

\- Je suis sérieux, Eye-Candy.

\- John... Je vais probablement regretter ce que je vais dire mais... Si je... Quand je mourrais, essaie de le surveiller... Je sais que pour lui, ce sera court, maximum trente ans dans sa longue vie, en restant très optimiste, même si je suis lucide et n'espère pas trois ans... Enfin, je ne veux pas qu'il soit seul.

John hocha la tête puis se recula enfin de l'espace personnel de Ianto, tendant sa main droite.

\- On se quitte en amis ?

\- Oh, je n'irais pas jusque là.

\- … On a un accord, alors ?

\- Soit.

Ianto serra la main tendue et leva les yeux au ciel quand l'homme le tira vers lui.

\- Bien sûr que je l'aime. Comme toi.

\- Je...

\- Tu ne t'en rendras compte que trop tard, c'est toujours comme ça. Oh, et félicitations.

\- Hein ?

\- Il a l'air d'être plus souvent en dessous, il avait tendance à refuser, ou se battre, avec moi...

Ianto se recula brusquement en lançant un regard de reproches à John qui éclata de rire. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas partir sans une dernière blague, sexuelle. Surtout après tant de sincérité... Ils n'échangèrent guère plus de mots et John finit par disparaître. Ianto soupira, un poids en moins sur ses épaules. La présence de l'homme le tendait toujours... Il chassa ses pensées et s'appuya contre le mur pour faire ce qu'il s'était retenu de faire plus tôt, pour ne pas perdre de temps. Il sortit son téléphone et se pinça les lèvres avant d'enfin appeler sa sœur en espérant retirer un nouveau poids de son cœur.

\- Rhiannon ! Ça va ?

\- Un peu choquée... mais tout le monde va bien. Et toi ?

\- C'est... je... Je suis vivant.

\- Ianto ?

\- Je te rappellerai tout à l'heure...

\- Ianto !

L'homme raccrocha et souffla longuement.

\- Ianto !

Cette fois ci il réagit à la voix qui venait de faire écho à celle de sa sœur, se détachant du mur pour rejoindre Jack.

Après avoir nettoyé le corps de Tosh, aidé la police, les pompiers, et toute forme d'autorité possible dans la ville, puis avoir rangé le hub et enfin après avoir pris soin de Jack, il s'assit sur son lit, épuisé. Jack venait de s'endormir, après de longues heures de protestations qui l'avaient encore plus épuisées, mais lui n'y arrivait pas malgré la fatigue accumulée. Il ne devait pas avoir dormi plus de trois heures ces dernières 72h mais il avait trop peur de fermer les yeux maintenant. Cauchemarder avec ce travail était régulier. Après Canary Wharf, après la mort de Lisa, après les cannibales, après Abbadon et le départ de Jack, après la baleine alien, après la première mort d'Owen... et ce n'étaient que les pires. Maintenant il refusait de fermer les yeux pour voir Tosh et Owen dans ses rêves...

Il se releva pour chercher son pantalon posé sur une chaise et récupéra son portable dans une poche avant de se rasseoir doucement sur le lit. Il caressa le torse de Jack qui s'agitait et finit par se caler dos contre le mur avant de soulever l'homme pour poser sa tête sur ses cuisses. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux noirs, bougeant de temps en temps ou restant immobile de longs moments.

Enfin, il soupira et, tout en continuant ses mouvements, déverrouilla son téléphone. C'était en fin d'après-midi, normalement elle devait encore être là... Rhiannon décrocha presque aussitôt.

\- Ianto ?

\- Hey...

\- Ça va ?

\- Je voulais juste être sûr que tout allait bien et que vous ne manquiez de rien...

\- Je t'ai dit, on va bien. Mais toi non...

\- Ce n'est rien...

\- Tu as perdu quelqu'un hier, non ? C'est pour ça que tu appelais...

\- Je...

\- Tu veux passer a la maison ?

\- Non, je dois travailler...

\- Comment ça ?! Demande un jour, ton patron comprendra !

\- Non, on coule si je fais ça, je crois... Et il a besoin de nous, présents...

\- Ianto...

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Tu la connaissais bien ?

\- Ce... C'était deux collègues. Oui, proches...

\- S'il te plaît Ianto...

\- Je ne peux pas...

\- Ou tu ne veux pas ?

\- Rhian...

\- Pardon. C'est juste que je suis inquiète pour toi...

\- Je sais, mais ça va...

\- Réellement ? Tu penses que je vais te croire ?

\- Je sais que non... Mais n'insiste pas...

\- Et si je passe ? Je pourrais, j'ai le temps, plus que toi !

\- Je suis désolé...

\- Ça fait longtemps, Ianto.

\- Je sais... je... Je te préviendrai, d'accord?

\- J'ai le choix...?

\- Vraiment, désolé... Erhm... Rhian ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je... Je t'aime.

\- … Moi aussi, Ianto. Nous aussi... Ne l'oublie pas, d'accord ?

Ianto hocha la tête, sans répondre, même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir, et raccrocha en sachant qu'elle avait tout de même compris son acquiescement silencieux. Il soupira longuement avant de se mordre la lèvre en remarquant que Jack le regardait.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller...

\- Tu ne m'as pas réveillé.

Ianto ne répondit pas et se contenta de soulever la tête de Jack pour pouvoir bouger. Il n'eut rien à dire pour que l'homme repose sa tête sur son torse une fois proprement allongé sur le matelas.

\- Tu as raison. J'ai besoin de vous... J'ai besoin de toi.

\- Je sais...

\- Ianto...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- John vous a tout dit, non?

\- Pas spécialement. Et j'étais trop occupé à vouloir lui mettre mon poing à la figure pour écouter tout ce qu'il disait... et puis il dit beaucoup de choses qui ne sont pas nécessaires...

Jack rit doucement et Ianto soupira discrètement, ravi d'avoir réussi au moins ça. L'immortel finit par lever les yeux sur lui puis prendre sa main et détourner le regard. _Oh_. Ianto n'aimait pas quand il fuyait son regard. C'était soit de la honte, soit un signe de renfermement... Plus rarement, de la colère cachée, aussi.

\- Tu sais l'essentiel.

Ah voila, il se refermait donc sur lui-même.

\- Jack... J'ai besoin de savoir... Tu te souviens de tout ?

La pression sur sa main se fit plus forte et il remarqua et sentit le corps entier de Jack se tendre. Le léger mouvement de tête ne fit que confirmer ses craintes.

\- Désolé.

\- Tu... Jack s'éclaircit la voix avant de reprendre, Tu veux que je rentre, pour ta sœur ?

\- Non ! ... non... elle... elle n'est pas au courant... de rien, je veux dire. Et... J'ai pas envie de la voir de suite.

Jack avait relevé les yeux, enfin, et Ianto ne releva pas les évidentes traces de larmes. Il finit pas poser à nouveau sa tête sur son torse et le plus jeune serra la mâchoire. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour rendre la lueur de malice qui s'agitait en général dans les yeux de Jack. Ou au moins supprimer celle de tristesse... de détresse. Il l'avait déjà vu triste, à de rares occasions où Jack le laissait entrapercevoir une facette voilée de lui. Mais il ne l'avait jamais vu détruit. Ou plutôt si. Il avait un peu la même allure qu'à son retour de son voyage avec le Docteur... en bien pire. Et au moins avait-il réussi à le cacher à l'équipe, à cette époque. Il n'arrivait même plus à faire semblant maintenant. De toute façon, ils n'avaient plus vraiment d'équipe...

Le silence qui suivit n'avait rien de pesant mais Ianto se sentit mal. Bien conscient des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues à la pensée d'Owen et Tosh, il pria pour que Jack ne le remarque pas. Ou au moins ne dise rien.

Ce dernier hésitait justement. Il n'était pas sûr que Ianto pleurait mais il s'en doutait, même s'il ne l'avait pas vu dans un tel état depuis la mort de Lisa... Mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'avait presque pas parlé en plus de 2000 ans et une fois capable, il ne savait plus le faire. Il ferma les yeux et resserra inconsciemment son emprise sur la main de Ianto avant de relâcher en se rendant compte qu'il devait lui faire mal.

Il se demandait combien d'années en tout il avait été torturé dans sa vie, et sursauta sans le vouloir en réalisant qu'il avait maintenant passé plus de 80% de sa vie torturé.  
Ianto serra aussitôt sa main à son tour et passa un bras dans son dos.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas...

\- Tu veux arrêter ?

\- Hein ?

\- Tu... Jack, tu es traumatisé... Je... Je ne sais pas si je peux t'aider...

\- Ianto... Ianto, regarde-moi. Je viens de te dire que j'avais besoin de toi.

\- Pour Torchwood, oui.

\- Pour tout.

\- ... Oh. Ok... euhm... Tu sais, j'avais plutôt l'habitude de ne pas beaucoup parler. Mais je suppose qu'on ne peut pas faire comme si rien n'avait eu lieu ? Comme si...

\- Non...

\- ... Un café ?

\- Certaines choses ne changent jamais !

Ianto sourit faiblement avant de se redresser, Jack s'étant décalé sur le côté. Il se leva, une main dans les cheveux, et enfila un jean avant de disparaître de la chambre. Il soupira longuement une fois un café lancé et serra ses mains sur le bord du plan de travail de la cuisine.

En temps normaux, Jack se serait certainement levé et glissé derrière Ianto. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas des temps normaux...

Il soupira, une main derrière la tête, et ferma les yeux en attendant l'autre homme. Il les rouvrit en réalisant que le noir le terrifiait un peu à présent. Il soupira. Il était en train de paniquer et il détestait ne plus pouvoir se contrôler. Il concentra ses pensées sur autre chose quand Ianto entra dans la chambre avec une tasse qu'il lui tendit, tout sourire. Au moins, lui était toujours là... Il remerciait Dieu savait qui pour ça. Il n'aurait pas supporté de perdre Gwen ou Ianto en plus d'Owen et Tosh... Déjà supportait-il mal la perte de ses deux employés...

Alors que Ianto se rallongeait à ses côtés, Jack réalisa à quel point il était jeune, avec le sourire qu'il affichait toujours. Il avait vraiment de la chance de l'avoir et qu'il soit encore en vie. Comprenant qu'il connaissait ce sourire, Jack décida d'entrer dans le jeu de l'homme et but doucement son café avant de soupirer de plaisir au goût délicieux.

\- Ta façon de boire est la plus obscène que j'aie pu voir...

\- D'expérience, je dirais que ça ne te dérange pas.

\- Tant que c'est pour mon café, ça me va.

Jack sourit pour toute réponse et avala une nouvelle gorgée avant de gémir de manière exagérée, regardant Ianto dans les yeux. Celui-ci serra la mâchoire avant de sourire à son tour. Il attendit que l'homme boive à nouveau avant de se déplacer pour s'asseoir sur Jack qui s'étouffa à moitié avant de le taper gentiment sur l'épaule, ce qui lui arracha malheureusement un cri, n'ayant pas du tout guéri en deux jours, depuis le piège tendu par John et/ou Gray.

\- Jack !

\- Désolé... C'est de ta faute aussi !

\- Bois et tais-toi.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Je l'ai fait, tu le bois, c'est la règle.

Jack rit doucement avant d'obéir, plongeant à nouveau ses lèvres dans le breuvage chaud. Ianto se pencha aussitôt pour l'embrasser au cou. L'homme avala le café avant de soupirer à nouveau d'aise puis grogner de frustration quand Ianto se recula.

\- C'était pour le café ou moi ?

\- Un peu des deux ?

Il sourit avant de lui mettre sa tasse sous le nez pour lui indiquer de boire. Jack leva les yeux au ciel puis vida le breuvage d'un coup avant de poser la tasse sur la table basse. Il saisit le visage de Ianto entre ses mains et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes pour un baiser calme. Le plus jeune approfondit le baiser, les doigts dans ses cheveux. Quand le baiser devint de plus en plus fiévreux, Jack inversa leur position, glissant une main sur le torse de l'homme qui frissonna contre ses lèvres. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser alors que Jack déboutonnait son pantalon et le faisait glisser sur ses jambes. Ianto rit contre ses lèvres en sentant l'homme qui n'arrivait pas à retirer le tissu et fit glisser ses doigts sous le boxer de Jack pour coller leur deux corps. Il inversa à nouveau les positions et se sépara de Jack pour retirer lui-même ses vêtements avant de plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Ils s'observèrent longuement, Ianto hésitant sur quoi faire. Jack n'avait pas touché intimement quelqu'un depuis longtemps, très longtemps. Et Ianto ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer, mais il savait à quel point Jack aimait le sexe en même temps.

Il se pinça les lèvres en prenant une décision – de rendre Jack heureux mais en prenant des pincettes – et embrassa l'homme longuement, cherchant en même temps dans la table basse. Il sortit le lubrifiant et se sépara de l'immortel pour le fixer à nouveau. Il prit lentement la main droite de l'homme dans la sienne et étala le produit dessus, sans quitter ses yeux. Jack détourna quelques secondes les yeux en sentant le liquide froid sur ses doigts mais reporta vite son regard sur Ianto qui sourit avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Il laissa sa main être guidée et ferma les yeux quand un doigt pénétra Ianto. Ce dernier s'était immobilisé, la main libre serrée sur l'épaule de Jack. Il inspira longuement et l'homme sous lui l'embrassa pour le rassurer. Ianto s'abandonna dans le baiser et lâcha la main de Jack, lui faisant comprendre qu'il pouvait continuer. Ce dernier ajouta un second doigt et serra son autre main sur la jambe de Ianto quand celui-ci lui mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il sourit quand l'immortel commença à bouger pour donner une sensation de pénétration puis saisit le lubrifiant qu'il avait reposé pour en étaler sur sa main gauche. De la droite, il libéra le sexe de Jack, fit une pause quand ce dernier ajouta un doigt, puis étaler le produit en quelques mouvements. Il embrassa Jack pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait retirer sa main et se recula quand ce fut fait. Sa main droite serrée près de son visage, il plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Ils restèrent quelques secondes immobiles puis Ianto guida Jack, serrant un peu plus sa main sur les draps. Il posa sa deuxième main parallèle à la première et commença de lents va et viens, se forçant à garder les yeux ouverts. Garder un contact visuel entre eux n'était pas quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent, et jamais aussi longtemps pendant le sexe.

Jack serra sa main gauche sur l'avant-bras de Ianto et saisit son sexe de l'autre main, arrachant un hoquet de surprise chez Ianto qui se força à nouveau pour ne pas briser le contact. Bientôt, cependant, les deux eurent du mal à garder les yeux ouverts et ils cherchèrent en même temps les lèvres de l'autre. Le baiser n'avait plus rien de doux. Ils se mordaient les lèvres, les dents se claquaient... Ianto fut le premier à atteindre l'orgasme dans un cri rauque étouffé. Son corps se tendit et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Jack se laisse aller aussi, plus bruyamment que son compagnon. Ils restèrent un moment immobiles, tendus, les mains crispées, avant d'inspirer dans un même mouvement et de se séparer. Ianto se souleva doucement et s'allongea lentement aux côtés de Jack.

\- … Wowh.

L'immortel rit en silence avant de s'arrêter quand Ianto l'embrassa brusquement. Il répondit au baiser, passionné plutôt que fiévreux. Porteur de sens... Ils venaient sûrement de faire un nouveau pas dans leur relation et ce baiser en disait long sur ce qu'ils ressentaient, sans un mot prononcé.

\- Je veux le même café tous les jours pour le restant de ma vie.

\- Seulement le café ?

\- Tu as bien compris...

Ce fut au tour de Ianto de rire et Jack l'embrassa sur le front, réalisant à nouveau le jeune âge de l'homme. Il finit par se lever et força l'autre à rester allongé. Il se nettoya rapidement et revint avec une serviette pour aider Ianto. Il soupira en rejetant l'objet sans ménagement une fois fini, pour se rallonger contre Ianto qui s'était tourné sur le côté.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas dormi ?

Le plus jeune se contenta d'un mouvement d'épaule pour répondre, parce qu'il n'en savait vraiment rien et n'avait pas envie de faire le calcul. Il sentit plus qu'entendit le soupir de Jack dans sa nuque, puis son baiser dans son cou, et son ordre murmuré à l'oreille. Il obéit rapidement en s'endormant sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, assommé par les récents événements.

Jack ne lâcha pas Ianto une seule fois, n'hésitant pas à serrer l'homme dès qu'il s'agitait. Perdu dans ses pensées, qui concernaient le jeune homme au début, mais avait vite viré en torture mentale quand Gray s'était ajouté, puis Tosh et Owen, il finit aussi par s'endormir, priant pour ne pas être dans un rêve à ce moment précis. Il tenait à Ianto et ne savait pas comment il réagirait s'il venait à mourir... Il ne savait pas comment il réagirait quand il allait mourir. Le voir mourir.


End file.
